


Golden Rings

by auroradream



Series: Infinity Rings [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day that is usually filled with gifts and pleasure, Adam teaches Kris what happens when he is disobeyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Content warnings inside</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, all celebrities belong to themselves.
> 
> **Notes** : Written for the 2012 [Kink_Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org), the authority square on my card. Beta'ed by the amazing [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/).
> 
> **Other Kinks** : Voyeurism, partner swapping, light spanking as punishment, and mild torture.

“Kristopher!”

Kris grinned and looked up from the book in his hands. Few in Fae actually addressed him by name, and only one seemed to say it in a friendly manner. “Bradley, how are you?”

The fae made a dramatic leap over to Kris’ bench before settling in next to him, leaving scant inches between them that may as well have been miles neither was going to cross. The fae’s fox- like face shone with glee as he smiled at Kris. He was garbed simply, like Kris, in loose slacks and a tunic top, but the quality and bright colors belied that simplicity. Kris felt just a bit drab in his earth-toned clothing next to the sparkling jewels that were Bradley’s. “Just splendidly, Kristopher! Are you excited for the Prince’s name day?”

“Is that anything like a birthday?” Kris closed his book and turned to face Bradley. Adam hadn’t mentioned anything about a celebration, but he had been slightly distant to Kris recently. They still had intense sex every day, with Kris coming so hard he nearly blacked out. That morning was the most acrobatic sex they’d had for a long time; Adam started out holding Kris against the wall, then Kris rode Adam on the fainting couch, afterward Adam fucked Kris’ face while he lay on his back with his hands tied over his head. Then Adam turned Kris on his stomach and spanked him until he came for the fourth time; his ass was red and hot when he felt Adam’s come land across his skin in wet lines. Kris groaned when Adam began to rub the come into his rosy skin, every once in a while thrusting fingers into his loose hole to press his prostrate and make him moan.

When Kris had awoken again, Adam was gone from the rooms so Kris had dressed simply, as was his wont, and wandered to the garden to read. 

Bradley scrunched his face up in a moue of indecision. “Yes and no. Because of how long fae live, we typically don’t celebrate birth past the actual event. Name days are the anniversary of a fae coming into their place in our society and taking the name of their office, so to speak.” He smirked at Kris. “Our Prince has a special tradition on his name day which always pleases the masses. Plus, this year we also celebrate _your_ name day as well.”

Kris felt a surge of pleasure rush through him--an echo of what Adam must be feeling in that moment--and he reached up to touch the collar around his neck. Had it already been a year since he’d come to Fae? It must have been, but it felt like barely any time had passed.

“How does he celebrate?” Kris asked, his hand still playing with his collar.

“You’ll see!” Bradley said with a slightly mocking tone as he stood. “Just remember to never thank anyone for what they may give you,” Bradley reminded Kris, mimicking a similar statement made by Adam previously. “You might be the Prince’s beloved, but if you insult someone, you will still need to be punished.”

\---

On a typical day, Adam was a sight to be seen, especially when compared to the simple loose pants and tops that Kris always chose to wear. But today he was absolutely resplendent in fineries that Kris could never have imagined. He was all golds and deep purples in clothes and jewels. His hair was swept high over his forehead in artful spikes with a golden circlet resting above his brow. 

Kris watched as attendants dressed Adam, his gaze far away as he held his arms out or turned as they directed him. The few times his gaze focused, it was on Kris, who was sitting on the bed, chin resting on his upraised knee. 

The last necklace was clasped behind Adam’s neck, and he waved a hand. “You all have done well. You may leave now.” Bowing to Adam, they all quickly left the room.

Adam came over to the bed and smiled down at Kris. “And what shall we dress you in today, my beloved?” His fingers trailed up Kris’ cloth-covered thigh to his knee to tap his nose. “Perhaps I shall keep you in only your collar--let everyone feast upon the beauty that is your skin on this name day. For not only is it the tradition to receive gifts, but to also give one that will please all of fae.”

No matter how many times they had sex, each time Adam touched Kris it felt like his skin was on too tight, and only Adam could release that pressure. This time was no different, and he shuddered in pleasure at Adam’s light touch. 

“The tradition I have for my name day is very specific, beloved. Do you wish to know it?” He rubbed the palm of his hand over Kris’ shoulder and down his arm, raising Kris’ hand to his lips. All Kris could do was nod as he shivered in Adam’s grasp. “I take one member of the court into my bed for the night and let them know what it is to worship the body of their Prince. They all desire to have this honor, for I am their Prince, beloved. But you, they may only worship with their eyes. Yes, your gift to them on your name day will be your golden skin, displayed for them to see in all its glory.”

A bell chimed, and Adam pulled on Kris’ hand, drawing him from the bed and removing his clothing, Kris’ mind in a haze of pleasure at Adam’s touch and words. Before being in Fae, the idea of so many people seeing him naked--let alone how aroused he always was around Adam--would have made him nervous, and he would honestly have done anything to get out of it. Although he felt some of that anxiety now, walking past the members of the court who lined the corridors to the Great Hall, each time Adam was there with a touch or a word whispered hotly in his ear. 

When they reached the Great Hall, Adam settled Kris so that he knelt on a cushion to Adam’s right. Adam sat on the throne and smiled down at the gathered fae. “Welcome to this name day celebration. You honor me and my beloved by being here. Our gift to you on this day is that one of you shall share my bed tonight and all may enjoy the vision that is my beloved’s body.” He gave an imperial wave before resting his hand on Kris’ head, tangling his fingers in his hair. 

Festivities began below them as those gathered brought out instruments and began to play. A fire was lit in the middle of the room, and soon fae and stolen humans who had become part of the court began to dance. Kris gasped when a new human suddenly appeared amongst the dancers. She seemed in a daze as she passed from one fae to another, until she was drawn back to the first who danced with her. Kris wanted to watch them more closely--she was the first new human he had seen arrive in Fae since his own time in the land began--but Adam’s fingers tightened in his hair and brought his attention back. Kris moaned as Adam kept the strain on his scalp, the naked tip of his cock beginning to glisten with precome. 

When the pressure on his scalp finally released, Kris watched through glazed eyes as the first fae approached the throne, gift in hand. A procession of fae and gifts to Adam and him followed. Some brought gifts of jewelry or books, and others the types of racy gifts that Kris and his friends would have laughed nervously about and only given as a joke to one another. But all of these were serious gifts, and Kris knew that Adam would try each and every one of them on Kris. 

Each fae that approached looked up at Adam with worship in their eyes. This was no different from other days, but there was an intent in them that wasn’t typical. Males and females all hoped that they would be the one chosen by the Prince for the night. Those chosen on previous years stood back from those approaching, the knowing looks in their eyes as they stared at Adam were the wistfulness of someone who knew what everyone else was missing.

The next fae who approached had white blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. His eyes lingered over Kris’ bare body before he gave a nod in Adam’s direction. Instead of leaving his gift at Adam’s feet as all the others had, he put the gift at Kris’ knees. There was a murmur from the gathered crowd at the action, but the fae seemed unconcerned as he kept his eyes on Kris.

“Take this token in honor of your name day, Prince’s beloved. I believe it will please you.” 

Kris opened his mouth to thank the fae, but Adam’s hand was a heavy reminder against his neck, his fingers slipping beneath the silver collar to gently tug against his throat. “You…you honor me with your gift. I don’t believe we have ever been introduced?” He looked up at Adam, who was looking down at the fae, dark interest in his eyes.

“I am Sauli. I have heard many wonderful stories of you from Bradley, Prince’s beloved.”

“Open your gift, beloved,” Adam said, cutting into the conversation. His fingers pulled tighter in Kris’ collar, making him sit up very straight on his knees.

Kris’ hands were shaking with arousal at Adam’s touch when they picked up the box at his knees. It was a simple, small box, like one from a jewelry store back home. The lid lifted off, and Kris stared at the contents: a black guitar pick resting on a bed of cotton--something so simple and so un-fae it brought sudden tears to Kris’ eyes. He could feel Adam peeking over his shoulder at the gift, and Kris felt a sudden urge to hide it away from him, to cradle it against his body and shield it from view. 

“Sauli…” he started, emotion choking his voice.

Adam stood up, his still-hooked fingers forcing Kris to stand as well. Kris nearly collapsed back down to his knees when Adam’s free hand wrapped around his waist to drag finger-tips across his infinity tattoo. His eyes closed, and the sound of his blood rushing through his ears drowned out the world until Kris found himself suddenly back in his and Adam’s rooms. He was deposited on the fainting couch, the guitar pick now clenched in his hand as Adam swept back the bed covers, stripping the blankets away until only the fitted sheet remained. Sauli was standing at the end of the fainting couch, his eyes flicking from Adam’s movements to the way that Kris was displayed on the couch. 

Kris couldn’t help but watch when Adam came up behind Sauli and wrapped his arms around the smaller fae. The tunic that Sauli wore dropped from his shoulders as Adam plucked at the ties holding it closed, baring a tanned and toned chest. A moan escaped Sauli’s lips, and he tilted his head back to rest against Adam’s shoulder while Adam pinched his nipples. Pale fingers drifted down the tanned stomach to push down Sauli’s pants, his nude form displayed to Kris.

“Isn’t he lovely, beloved? I chose him because of how much his gift pleased you. And now I shall give him a gift in return.” Adam turned Sauli around in his arms and pushed him down to his knees.

Sauli looked up at Adam, his blue eyes wide and pleased while his fingers opened the straining fastenings of Adam’s pants. He moaned softly when Adam’s cock came free, its hard length flushed and red. Kris watched Sauli mouth Adam’s cock, a look of rapture on his face as he tasted Adam’s skin and the clear precome wetting the head. Pink lips were stretched wide when Adam began to fuck into Sauli’s mouth. 

Kris’ breath left him as he watched Adam and Sauli together. The hand not clutching the pick to his chest began to stroke his own flushed length at the sight before him. Between one blink of his eye and the next, the pair was suddenly on the turned down bed, with Sauli on his hands and knees facing Kris. His face twisted with pleasure when Adam settled behind him.

“My Prince! Please, my Prince,” Sauli moaned in pleasure. The fae’s eyes closed in obvious delight and gratefulness. Adam was still dressed behind the naked fae, the sound of his clothing rustling with each thrust. With a tug at his shoulders, Adam pulled Sauli up so that he leaned back against Adam’s chest as he fucked him.

“Look at how my beloved watches us. He sees how much desire the court has for their prince, and how I wield that power with kindness. Do you think I should give him a taste of what it is like to feel my ire, Sauli?” Adam’s eyes burned into Kris. Kris’ hand drew away from his cock, and he whimpered when he brushed against his infinity mark.

Sauli shuddered at a particularly sharp thrust. “Whatever my Prince wishes, it will be my pleasure.”

Adam hummed, his gaze fixed on Kris, who squirmed with anxiety and desire. “Would it still be your pleasure if I commanded you to touch my beloved?”

Sauli’s and Kris’ eyes flew wide, their gazes connecting at Adam’s words. “My--my Prince?” Sauli stuttered, his eyes becoming heated as they looked at Kris still sprawled on the fainting couch, his own surprise having frozen him in place. 

“I would still punish you both if you followed my command, but it would be at my pleasure, wouldn’t it Sauli? And you would do whatever I desired, because I am your prince, am I not?” 

Sauli cried out in pleasure when Adam began to fondle his hard cock, Adam’s other hand curled around his throat. “Yes, my Prince, I would.”

“Beloved, come here,” Adam commanded.

Before Kris could even think about it, he had moved from the fainting couch to the end of the bed. The erection that he’d had since that morning had faded with the thought of punishment. While Adam had never hesitated to tell Kris ‘no’ or even keep him in positions that made him uncomfortable, he had never purposefully hurt or punished Kris. 

“Adam….” Kris hunched in on himself, suddenly feeling very shy and uncertain in front of Sauli’s still-heated look. 

The grin that Adam gave him wasn’t comforting, but Kris felt himself relaxing none the less. Tentatively, he smiled up at the two fae…before he screamed, his knees locked and head thrown back in pain when Adam moved, quick as a snake, to place Sauli’s hand over the infinity mark on his belly. He could barely breathe for screaming, a typically pleasurable feeling turned to pain so intense it felt like his bones were breaking.

Barely a few seconds passed before he felt Sauli’s hand jerk back, and his locked knees turned to water, sending his entire body collapsing to the ground. He could hear Sauli crying, pleading with Adam--begging his forgiveness for touching Kris. The bed rocked, and Sauli’s cries became ones of pained pleasure and then intense completion. Adam’s soft grunt of climax followed as Kris stared sightlessly at the space underneath the bed. 

From the corner of his eye, he watched Adam slip from the bed, a completely limp Sauli in his arms. Kris was just barely able to tilt his head to watch Adam carefully lay the fae on the fainting couch and cover him with a spare throw. It was an unconscious motion for Kris to curl into a ball when Adam turned to look at him—an instinctive attempt to make himself a smaller target. 

“Oh, beloved, you sweet creature…how else were you going to learn what happens should someone touch you? You are so careful to do all that I have said, but you would soon start to wonder, start to test your boundaries.” His arms slipped under Kris’ body, and Kris jerked at the touch, initially fearful that he would feel the pain from before. “Easy now, beloved; you must now have your punishment for allowing yourself to be touched by another.”

Adam’s strength lifted him from the ground and deposited him on the soiled bed sheet. The mattress sank down when Adam sat on the edge before he pulled Kris facedown across his lap. Kris was still panting with the memory of pain when he felt the first strike of Adam’s palm on his ass. The sting was almost comforting after the mind-melting pain from before. Each smack that Adam laid across his skin was followed by a soft caress that centered Kris back into his body and the pleasure that Adam could give him. 

He didn’t even realize he was hard again until Adam kissed the ball of his shoulder and whispered for him to come with the next swat against his ass. Kris’ orgasm washed gently over him with his next exhale. He sighed into the feeling and felt himself float on the endorphins as Adam arranged the two of them on the bed with Kris wrapped in his arms. Kris’ eyes were closing in sleep when Adam began to whisper in his ear. 

“Never doubt that you are mine, beloved. If you show favoritism to a gift that is not mine, I will make the fae that gave you the gift touch you while I fuck them.”

The hot breath against the back of his neck evened out as Adam fell asleep. For the first time in a long while, Kris felt tears come to his eyes, and he brought the pick in his hand to his lips, a silent prayer escaping on a sob. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the full bingo card, please go [here](http://nacht-dreams.livejournal.com/3546.html).


End file.
